ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Marvel Entertainment was acquired by Sony?
In 2009, The Walt Disney Company acquired for US$4 billion; it has been a limited liability company (LLC) since then. For financial reporting purposes, Marvel is primarily reported as part of Disney's Consumer Products segment ever since Marvel Studios' reorganization into Walt Disney Studios. However, what if another company acquired Marvel instead of Disney? In this AU, Sony of America was the one to acquire the company in 2009, being a subsidiary of it since then. This theory is interconnected to What if Comcast acquired The Walt Disney Company back in 2004?. List of changes *Marvel Entertainment would be a subsidiary of Sony of America, later transferring to the newly-created Sony Entertainment division in 2012. **On the other hand, Marvel Studios would be integrated into Sony Pictures Entertainment and Marvel Music into Sony Music Entertainment. *All films in the MCU would be distributed by Columbia Pictures starting with Iron Man 2, while its television series would be produced by Sony Pictures Television. *Sony would acquire the film and television rights for X-Men and Fantastic Four from 20th Century Fox, with all films starting with X-Men: First Class being integrated into the MCU. *Marc Webb's The Amazing Spider-Man film series would be integrated into the MCU, with Andrew Garfield being Peter Parker/Spider-Man in this universe. *Video games based on Marvel properties would be published by Sony Interactive Entertainment, making them exclusive to the PlayStation consoles. **The only exception are Lego games, being licensed to Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, making them available to the PC and Mac, as well as the Xbox and Nintendo consoles. *Rides based on Marvel properties would still be licensed to NBCUniversal for its theme parks. *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes would get two additional seasons. * Films Live-action Phase One *''Iron Man 2'' (2010) *''Thor'' (2011) *''X-Men: First Class'' (2011) *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) *''Marvel's The Avengers'' (2012) *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (2012) Phase Two *''Iron Man 3'' (2013) *''The Wolverine'' (2013) *''Thor: The Dark World'' (2013) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (2014) *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014) *''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (2015) *''Ant-Man'' (2015) *''/Fantastic Four/'' (2015) Phase Three *''Deadpool'' (2016) *''Captain America: Civil War'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange'' (2016) *''X-Men: Apocalypse'' (2016) *''Fantastic Four: Doom'' (2017) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (2017) *''/The Amazing Spider-Man 3/'' (2017) *''Thor: Ragnarok'' (2017) *''Black Panther'' (2017) *''/Avengers: Infinity War/'' (2018) *''Deadpool 2'' (2018) *''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' (2018) *''Venom'' (2018) *''Captain Marvel'' (2019) *''Avengers: Endgame'' (2019) *''/Dark Phoenix/'' (2019) *''/Silver & Black/'' (2019) Animated *''Big Hero 6'' (2014) *''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (2018) Television Live-action *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (ABC, 2013-present) *''Agent Carter'' (ABC, 2015-2016) *''Daredevil'' (Sony Crackle, 2015-2018) *''Jessica Jones'' (Sony Crackle, 2015-2019) *''Luke Cage'' (Sony Crackle, 2016-2018) *''Iron Fist'' (Sony Crackle, 2017-2018) *''Legion'' (FX, 2017-present) *''The Defenders'' (Sony Crackle, 2017) *''Inhumans'' (ABC, 2017) *''The Punisher'' (Sony Crackle, 2017-2019) *''Runaways'' (Sony Crackle, 2017-present) *''Cloak and Dagger'' (TeenNick, 2018-present) * Animated *''/The Spectacular Spider-Man/'' (The CW/Cartoon Network, 2008-2011) *''/The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes/'' (Cartoon Network, 2010-2015) *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' (Cartoon Network, 2017-present) * Trivia * Category:Theories Category:Sony Category:Marvel Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas